


Dream (working title)

by unusualJournalist



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not shipping related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusualJournalist/pseuds/unusualJournalist
Summary: "Oh, child, you are awake again. I am relieved…. You had me worried, the way you hit your head there."What? 'Apex Legends'? 'Bloodsport'? Do not speak nonsense, my child. Come, Erik is preparing the spring feast, and we should go help him."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dream (working title)

"Oh, child, you are awake again. I am relieved…. You had me worried, the way you hit your head there.  
"What? 'Apex Legends'? 'Bloodsport'? Do not speak nonsense, my child. Come, Erik is preparing the spring feast, and we should go help him." 

Bloodhound shook their head, noting for the first time since hitting the ground that their helm was missing, their goggles split in two and gone.  
Whatever had knocked them out had kept their respirator in place, thank the gods, and their helm had done its job, keeping their brain inside their head where it belonged when….  
When.…  
What had hit them with such force, anyway?  
Their head was still spinning, memory of the day previous pinging hazily in their mind, falling away with like so much snow off the roof of the longhouse.  
The longhouse.…  
That was a much more tactile memory, anyway, coming into view again as they followed Artur through the woods, aware of their red hair, the shocking white stripe that had graced their scalp since they were young.  
Now there were gray hairs mixed in as well, but that had been the case for quite a while.  
"Your lenses are cracked,"  
Artur said helpfully, taking the broken pieces from them, fingers brushing gloves.  
"We will find replacements. I know those eyes are sensitive to the light of the snow."  
He empathized to them, his stern brow, eyes with just a hint of sadness taking them in, as if for the first time in a long time.  
Bloodhound realized they had been staring just the same, devouring him in their gaze as if they hadn't seen him just…. Just…. When was it again?  
They could've sworn it was just yesterday, but surely the ache in their chest at the sight of him would not be so poignant if that was the case, right? 

Thinking about it made their head hurt, like trying to solve an equation that was missing some key component, a little part of the puzzle that just wouldn't come but was desperately necessary to make the picture make sense.  
They shook their head as if to clear it of its thoughts, their intricate braid smacking them in the cheeks, and settled their focus on Artur again, who was leading the way with some confidence, head held high and proud, as he did, shoulders stiff and back straight. 

There were two ravens.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Thanks for reading this far! I hope you stick around as I continue to update this, hopefully I... continue to update this. Writing juice hasn't been the strongest, but I'm trying!


End file.
